


Cherry pie

by NappingCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NappingCat/pseuds/NappingCat
Summary: Había pocas cosas en el mundo que a Dean le gustasen más que el pie y una de ellas era cierto ángel del señor.





	Cherry pie

**Author's Note:**

> Rock and roll y pie de cereza, inspira Destiel a mi cabeza.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RisWH8iMLdE

De todos los años que Castiel llevaba en la Tierra (sin contar, por supuesto, sus idas y venidas al cielo, purgatorio e infierno), el ángel aún no terminaba de saciar su curiosidad sobre la humanidad.

Podría decirse que Dean ya estaba acostumbrado a las preguntas extrañas de Castiel, como el por qué el hombre de la pizza le daba nalgadas a la niñera en aquella película, pero aún era gracioso cuando al ángel le daba por sobre analizar cualquier cosa que un humano cualquiera no se cuestionaría.

_-Ya lo entiendo… Cantan sobre una carretera al infierno y una escalera al cielo, porque  requiere más esfuerzo llegar al cielo que al infierno. Pero en realidad, una escalera sería muy poco práctica para llegar ahí –_ declaró de repente, tras escuchar atentamente Highway to hell de AC/DC sonando en la radio del impala.

EL cazador no había podido evitar reír ante aquella extraña pero acertada opinión.

- _Cas, las canciones son como las películas, no siempre tienen que tener sentido. Aunque sí, creo que tienes razón. Es lo que se llama una metáfora –_ le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras palmeaba el volante al ritmo de la canción.

Dean estaba de buen humor tras su última cacería exitosa y ahora se dirigía al motel con Cas, mientras Sam veía un caso menor en un pueblo cercano.

Ya había acabado la canción y la siguiente en la mezcla era un clásico de Warrant que el ángel escuchaba por primera vez, poniendo más atención a la letra que al pegajoso ritmo.

 

_“She's my cherry pie_

_cool drink of water such a sweet surprise_

_tastes so good make a grown man cry_

_sweet cherry pie oh yeah”_

_-Esta también es una metáfora, ¿no, Dean? La chica es como un pie porque es dulce –_ afirmó el ángel con un dejo de orgullo por su nuevo nivel de entendimiento de la humanidad.

- _Algo así. Aunque no de la forma inocente que tú piensas –_ sonrió de lado, mientras Castiel fruncía el ceño, en un gesto que el cazador muy en el fondo consideraba tierno.

- _¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando en algo inocente?_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Dean no acababa de sorprenderse de las cosas que había aprendido el de la gabardina, como por ejemplo esa media sonrisa y el sutil toque lascivo que sin duda alguna había imitado de él.

_-¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces en qué estás pensando? –_ fue lo único que fue capaz de articular, mientras la letra de la canción se mezclaba con sus propias emociones e intenciones para con el ángel.

 

_“Swingin' to the drums swingin' to guitar_

_swingin' to the bass in the back of my car_

_ain't got money ain't got no gas_

_but we'll bet where we're goin' if we swing real fast”_

 

_-Lo del sabor es porque a él le gusta ella tanto como le gusta el pie (y debe gustarle bastante el pie) y lo del “balanceo”  probablemente sea una referencia al acto sexual –_ contestó sin siquiera inmutarse, como si estuviera hablando del clima y no provocando (aunque claro, involuntariamente) al cazador a su lado.

- _Joder, Cas… -_ masculló el rubio y pisó el acelerador a fondo. Si no llegaban pronto al motel, Dean se detendría a la orilla del camino y se mecería con el ángel en el asiento de atrás al ritmo de la batería y guitarra.

Porque Cas era su pie de cereza, tan dulce que lo hacía sonreír y querer devorarlo.

Esa noche, como tantas otras desde hacía un tiempo, Dean sació su hambre y Castiel se dejó saborear, disfrutando así mismo del acto más humano de todos, hacer el amor con quien quería.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
